


Culinary Exchange

by Raven_Knight



Series: 2018 Autumn OTP Challenge - Multifandom [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, Muggle Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Knight/pseuds/Raven_Knight
Summary: Harry and Hermione decide to introduce Neville and Ginny to some Muggle food during a double date.





	Culinary Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This piece, archived at Archive of Our Own (Ao3), is purely a non-commercial work of fiction from which I am not profiting in any way. This work may not be reproduced, archived, or redistributed by any means and/or in any format without prior written permission from me. Permission may be obtained by contacting me at r4v3n.kn1ght@gmail.com. 
> 
> This series of oneshots belong to the 2018 Autumn OTP Challenge, though I have done away with the OTP part of it and focus instead on either romantic ships I ship or platonic relationships that fit the prompt given. This oneshot is in response to prompt #7: Pizza Date Night/Double Date with Friends. ~ RK

**Culinary Exchange**  
**By  
** **Raven Knight**

 

When Harry and Hermione Potter proposed to Neville and Ginny Longbottom that each couple would take turns in choosing the restaurant when they went on double dates, they hadn’t expected their first choice to be so confusing to their friends. Everything had started off as per usual, half-heartedly perusing their menus while catching each other up on the goings on with work and family. It all went wrong when it came time to order.

Or rather, that was when either Harry or Hermione should have realized things might go wrong.

After they’d placed their order with their server, they turned their gaze to Neville expecting him to order his meal. But he looked exactly like he did as a nervous, jittery first year student during his first flying lesson. Visibly swallowing, Neville turned to Ginny, who understood it would be up to her to demonstrate enough confidence for both of them. “The same,” she decided, snapping her menu shut and holding it out to the server.

Conversation resumed, the awkwardness of ordering forgotten while Hermione asked Ginny about her new position on Holyhead Harpies. Harry listened and smiled as Ginny told the exciting tale and compared the differences between playing at Hogwarts and playing on the world stage. Neville, while listening proudly, focused on the drink in front of him, studying it like one of his plants. “Harry,” he said, once conversation stilled briefly. “The bubbles don’t stop in this.”

“All fizzy drinks are like that, Neville.”

“Amazing,” Neville said, staring down into his drink.

Their meal arrived. And it was gigantic! Neville and Ginny stared at the monstrous round open-faced hot pie in front of them all. Harry and Hermione smiled, thanked the server, and got their napkins properly situated before Hermione deftly lifted a triangular piece of the gigantic pie from the rest of it and put it onto her plate. She handed the flat utensil to Harry, who smiled and immediately repeated Hermione’s process. Neville and Ginny still stared. Harry handed the spatula to Ginny, who shook herself back to the present and repeated what Harry and Hermione did as best she could. Her first attempt almost slid off the spatula, but Neville rescued her dignity by getting a plate directly under the near-disaster and catching it on the plate. It became a team effort to get their strange Muggle meal in front of them, but they finally accomplished it. Ginny gingerly set the spatula down on the now vacant part of the pan.

“Right!” Harry exclaimed. “To Muggle food!”

“To Friends!” Hermione echoed, raising her fizzy drink.

“Cheers!” Neville and Ginny said, clinking their glasses against those of Harry’s and Hermione’s in a toast to their double date. They all drank.

“So,” Neville said, good-naturedly as he tucked a corner of his napkin into his collar. “How do we eat it?”

Harry stared while simultaneously struggling not to laugh. Hermione cleared her throat, and true to her instructive nature, proceeded to teach a witch and wizard the proper way to eat pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos always appreciated! ~ RK


End file.
